


Well, that was unexpected.

by Stxphbxby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ava Sharpe - Freeform, AvaLance, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sara Lance - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stxphbxby/pseuds/Stxphbxby
Summary: Ava knew, when zari decided to move out of thier doom and in with a Amaya..that it wouldn’t be long before a new roommate would take her place.But did it have to be so soon?And did it have to be HER!*college/university au nobody asked for*





	1. Chapter one.

  
2 years..2 whole years Ava had been roommates with zari and now she is just decided to ditch Ava and move in with a new transfer student called Amaya, all because she convinced herself that tiny wink thrown her way was love at first sight.   
This is the the same zari that Ava had known since she was 11 years old

Ava met zari when her parents moved house, for the 3rd time that year..she wasn’t overly fussed about being dragged from home to home because she was used to it by now, it hadn’t taken Ava long to work out that she never stayed in the same building for more than 4 months, at first her parents put it down to fathers work.. and how her dad needed to travel in order to keep food on the table, but after hearing that excuse about 20 times, she grew tired of it and decided to stop pushing for answers.   
She learned pretty early on not to get attached to her surroundings, friends or belongings..nothing was permanent.   
But there she was, at 11 years old standing outside the front door of her new house..holding a box, the only box she had packed while being rushed out of her previous accommodation. This box held only the bare essentials, such as a few outfits, cleansing items and a doll her grandmother had given her before she passed away last year.   
She knew better than to unpack and make herself ‘at home’ so instead she threw the boxed down on the cracked wooden floor beside her bed and decided to explore the area.   
As Ava was climbing the tree’s in the woods at the back of her new house, she heard a sound that reminded her of the Christmas morning when her father and her sung on the karaoke..she couldn’t remember that the song was called but she remembered it word by word. Ava carefully got down from the tree and started walking in the direction the sound was coming from, as she approached the end of the pathway leading back to the street she now lived on, she saw a young dark haired girl leaning up against the street sign humming along to her headphones.

‘Excuse me, what song is that?’ Ava asked politely to this beautiful girl she had never met before, which wasn’t surprising considering she had been here for all of 1 hour.

‘Let it be, the Beatles...you know it?’ The girl replied, she seemed friendly enough, Ava thought.

‘Yes I do! that’s it, I couldn’t remember!..it was my daddy’s favourite song though!’ Ava squeaked back at her.

‘Oh, mine too! So what’s your name?’ The dark haired girl asked.

‘Ava, what’s yours?’ She replied.

‘Zari,but everybody calls me zee’

  
From that moment onwards, Ava and zari spent every hour of every day together..their parents new better than to try and separate them, 2 sassy teenage girls could be quite a handful when working together.

But it wasn’t long before Ava heard the same old pathetic story she had listened to a thousand times, if her dad really needed to travel so often for work why didn’t he just quit? He didn’t seem fairly happy about the lack of stability this lifestyle had on Ava, but still nothing was changing.   
It was so close to Ava’s birthday, four days away actually..she had begged and begged to stay here for her birthday, she wanted to spend it somewhere she new well rather than a new environment...the answer was a no and Ava’s mother wasn’t changing her mind, that was until zari’s mother made a clever suggestion.

‘Seeing as you and your husband move around so much mrs Sharpe, why doesn’t little Ava stay with us for a while?’ Zari’s mom said, welcomely.

Ava wasn’t expecting her mother to immediately agree to that, but that’s exactly what happened.   
Ava also didn’t expect ‘a while’ to turn into 7 years but also, that’s exactly what happened.

Ava loved living with her second family, that had quickly replaced her - not so functional - real family, they had done more for her than she could’ve imagined, enrolled her in a new school and helped her study..pretty much gave her the life she’d always dreamed off.

—————————————————————————

But as much as she loved it, she was defiantly still thrilled to start college when she turned 18, a fully functioning adult with so much ambition.  
She had worked her way up, gotten herself amazing grades and earned a place in one of the top universities.

it would’ve been harder to leave if she had to leave her best Friend behind, but in this case..luckily she didn’t.

Zari also scored a place her and was more than grateful when she found out she’d yet again be sharing a dorm with Ava.   
Ava was easy to live with...she was tidy, respectful and smart. Zari would tease Ava about how she never let her hair down and was such a smart arse! But deep down zari didn’t know how she’d cope living with anybody else after so many years getting used to Ava’s habits.

—————————————————————————-

  
That was until now, present day.

Ava knew zari wasn’t going far, she was literally in the dorm opposite hers..but it still felt like she was loosing a piece of herself.   
Deep down, Ava had been expecting this for quite some time..not that she didn’t love zari to pieces but she notice the slow drifting and more disagreements over the last 24 months, there was no way she would ever unfriend zari, they’d come to far for that, but Ava thought maybe, just maybe..zari moving out could be a good thing, new start?

————————————————————————

Okay, so the first night wasn’t as bad as Ava thought it would be..in fact, it was the best nights sleep she’d had in a very very long time..no snoring roommate or loud keyboard tapping sounds..just pure bliss.

The good sleep actually made it so much easier for Ava to get out of bed and ready for class that morning, not that she would ever be late to class, just that usually she’s dragging herself along until at-least 3rd period.

But today was different, classes started at 9am but it’s only 8:20am and Ava is already washed, dressed and eaten breakfast and ready to go..

When Ava arrived at her first class she was greeted by her now ex roommate and her new one and as it appears the boys, being Nate and ray sat at the table peering at her. She wasn’t as close to the boys as she was zari but they’d been in her small circle of friends since she started 2 years ago, although she was shocked to see them here on time for one.

‘How was your first night without me, did you sleep okay?’ Zari asked as soon as Ava sat down opposite her.

‘I haven’t slept that well since..we’ll forever, actually’ Ava replied.

Zari didn’t really know how to take that, she wasn’t offended but she also didn’t think Ava would adjust so well Either.

‘Good, this is Amaya’ zari introduced her new roommate to Ava.

‘Nice to meet you Ava’ Amaya said holding a hand out for Ava to shake.

Ava took the hand politely and smiled at her.   
She wasn’t what Ava was expecting at all, zari has described her as ‘tall, beautiful and kind’ but she was expecting somebody more like her, blonde for starters..but Amaya was defiantly not anything like her.

‘Okay now that’s over with, who’s heard the gossip about little miss perfect?’ Nate practically shouted.

Ava knew exactly who he was referring to when he said that nickname, miss Sara Lance herself..the queen bee of the school, the girl everybody wanted to be. Everybody expect the small group of people sat around the table with her.   
Ava didn’t see what the big fuss was about, Sara was rude, disruptive and couldn’t give a toss about fucking up her education.   
She only got away with it because her dad was high up in the authorities and stopped the college from being shut down.

‘Oh, here we go again..I look forward to the day her name isn’t brought up around this place, but I supposed that’ll never happen’ Ava said, rolling her eyes.

‘Me too, but rumour has it that she, yet again, got kicked out of her dorm..nobody knows the reason yet but all we know is this is the 4th complaint made against her in the last week’ - ray spoke for the first time today.

Ava remembered the first day she started, she was warned by the deputy head to steer clean because ‘that one is trouble’.

‘I bet you 20 that it had something to do with her libido, girl just can’t seem to keep it in her pants’ Amaya said to ray, followed by the whole table laughing out-loud.

Ava was just about to start a whole conversation about her always being late and flirting with the history teacher when said teacher appeared in the door way holding what seemed to be a list.

‘Okay people, as you all know we’re starting a new project today..there is no set time period but as it’s history it has to be in the past, the assignment is’ the teacher stopped speaking when the whole classroom was filled with ‘ughs’.

‘I know it’s early and I know we’ve just finished up the previous project but this is higher up than me, you have to do it it’s not optional’ she continued.

This is the last thing Ava needed, she had just caught up on her studies and finally thought she could calm down and relax at the end of the day but apparently not.

  
Ava didn’t know how an hour had already passed, but the bell woke her up from daydreaming and the room became loud with the sound of chairs scraping the ground and feet running towards the exit, the lesson consisted of mrs.roberts explaining the task and then leaving the student to their own devices so she didn’t worry to much about missing anything while in a world of her own.

Ava grabbed her bad and headed for the next class.

Soon enough it was lunch time, she had finished her 4th period and was on her way to the lunch hall when she heard the echoing sound of shouting fill the corridors..she recognised the voice straight away.

‘What the fuck do you mean ‘inappropriate, I didn’t touch the bitch’ Sara screamed at the head teacher.

‘Miss Lance, it doesn’t matter what you did or didn’t do, this is the 4th complaint..go back to your down and clear your stuff, you’ll be moving into this dorm..and Lance, this is your last warning!’ The head replied.

Professor Declan had always been a very calm and down to earth man, he didn’t seem like your typical head teacher, he ran the school but didn’t have a big head about it. Everybody was equal in his eyes, so it was strange to see him raise his voice, even if it was at Sara Lance.

Ava walked past them as she watched Sara take the piece of paper he handed her, she guessed it was probably the dorm number but could’ve been some kind of formal warning, she wouldn’t know because she’d never had one.

Ava arrived at the lunch hall, she didn’t eat the meals they provided..it tasted more like cat food than something suitable for humans, she doubted it even was.

‘Did you guys hear that?’ Ava said to her friends, with slight amusement in her tone.

All she got back was ‘yep’ from each person and a ‘nothing different’ look on their faces.

‘The girl doesn’t know how to keep her mouth shut’ Ava stated.

‘She never has’ ray replied.

Ava caught Amaya giggling at the end of the table and figured Sara has made an impression on her too, so much for good first impressions right?

‘I’d love to stay and chat but I’ve got the rest of the day off so I’m going to head back to my door and start studying for that history assignment’ Ava said while giving zari a quick hug and squeezing Amaya’s shoulder slightly.

————————————————————————-

Ava reached her dorm door and noticed that she had left the light on, she doesn’t usually leave without double checking everything but perhaps she was in a rush this morning.

When she insisted the key to the look she stopped, she swear she turned the shower off before she left for lessons this morning..perhaps she didn’t have as good as a sleep as she thought.

Ava walked into her dorm and through her bag on her bed.   
She looked around the room to make sure she hasn’t left for lessons, leaving her straighteners on or her bed unmade, but everything else seemed normal.

She slid her shoes off and wondered over to the bathroom, still wondering what and caused her to to act so out of character.

She opened the door to the shower room and was welcomed by stream hitting her in the face, the door creaked as she walked in and suddenly the stream wasn’t the only thing she noticed..

‘WHAT THE FUCK, GET OUT!!!’ A female voice shouted and echoed.

‘Omg..shit, I’m so sorry...I didn’t know I’d be getting a new roommate this soon’ Ava splattered out, panicking.

‘WELL HERE I AM’ she heard the voice shout again.

‘I haven’t even notified the head that my roommate had- Ava tried to explain, mainly to herself but was cut off.

‘Oi, PRINCESS..IM NAKED IN HERE, WILL YOU FUCK OFF AND LET ME FINISH MY SHOWER’ the voice screamed, sarcasm in tone.

Ava didn’t reply, she wasn’t a fan of being shouted out so she just slipped out the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

‘Omg omg omg’ Ava kept chanting to herself, how embarrassing! She has just walked in on a stranger showering, in her dorm..naked, in her shower...in her dorm...NAKED!

Somewhere between trying to think of an explanation and claiming her heart rate down enough to actually explain herself, the water had tuned off and she could hear the woman stepping out the the shower and padding along the floor.

Ava waited for the woman to walk out, but she could hear rustling and the sound of a towel drop so she figured, she must be getting changed in the bathroom, ‘is that normal?’ She asked herself.  
Her and zari were pretty close, so maybe it wasn’t unusual to not dress in front of your roommates?

  
She turned around and decided it would be easier to apologise if it didn’t look like she was waiting for her to walk out the door, she began making a cup of tea ..she managed to put the teabag in the cup and pick up the spoon for sugar before she heard the door handle twist..

She turned around, ready to apologise but froze when she saw who was standing opposite her...

She should’ve recognised the voice, Ava had heard it enough.

She was snapped out of her shock when she heard the clattering of the metal spoon hit the kitchen tiles.

she had to blink a few times to make sure, standing in front of her with soaking wet hair, in a longish but still short t.shirt, that only just covered her...was SARA FUCKING LANCE!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, I didn’t think anybody wanted me to continue but the comments prove different. 
> 
> This chapter is full of flirty Sara, in denial Ava and awkwardness.
> 
> Also, I’m so bad at writing these. Please excuse me.

 

‘Was SARA FUCKING LANCE!!!’

Ava stood frozen, staring at Sara.  
She knew she should’ve turned around and distracted herself but she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of the half naked blonde standing in front of her, Sara’s long t.shirt was sticking to her wet skin, it was practically see through.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only a few seconds Ava snapped back to reality and move backwards slightly, leaving enough room for Sara and walk past her and get dressed.. but Sara didn’t move, she just stood looking at Ava with something in her eyes, she was sure it wasn’t anger but she didn’t quite know what it was.

Ava could feel her cheeks burning up slightly, she had to put a stop to this before she make a fool of herself.

‘Err..Sara, you’re dripping all over my floor..’ Ava splattered out.

Ava grew even redder once she processed what she had just said and she hoped Sara didn’t notice how sexual her comment just sounded.

Sara looked down at the puddle she’d created on the floor. ‘Oops, sorry..I’m just really wet’ Sara replied with a wink as walked past Ava to grab the roll of tissue.

As Sara walked past she heard Ava mutter ‘ow’ Under her breathe.

‘That didn’t hurt, I didn’t touch you!’ Sara said loudly while rolling her eyes.

‘No no, you didn’t hurt me, I said our...as in our floor, you’re dripping on our floor, not mine!’ Ava rushed out.

Sara chuckled as she watched Ava’s nervous excuse of a explanation, she looked adorable all worked up and red cheeked.

Ava noticed Sara laughing at her and frowned, she was enjoying seeing Ava embarrass herself.

Ava was only trying to make a good impression after walking in on her in the shower, although as far as Ava could tell Sara didn’t seem bothered by that..maybe she was just great at hiding her emotions.

Before Ava could say anything else Sara walked straight past her again, a little closer than before but still not touching..not that Ava was complaining..Sara was soaking wet after all.

  
As Sara crouched down to wipe up the water from  
The floor, she could feel Ava’s eyes on her..she knew that the girl was interested in women because she’s in a college full of people that love to gossip about every single little thing that happens.

Sara was half way through drying the floor when she ran out of tissue.

‘Oi, princess.. pass me some more tissue’ Sara shouted to Ava who was still standing behind her watching her clean up.

‘My name is Ava, and I will not pass you anything if you ask like that! Ava spat back at Sara.

‘Ugh, I know who you are! Fine I’ll get it myself’ Sara said as she stood.

‘She knows who I am? How? I’m not popular’ Ava thought to herself as she watched Sara trying to reach the new packet of kitchen towels of top on the cupboard.

Ava couldn’t pull her eyes away as Sara stretched her arms and her long top lifted up too, revealing the under cheeks of her ass.

‘Leave it, I’ll do the rest’ Ava said as she pushed Sara out the way and easily reached the kitchen roll.

‘I was managing fine on my own, I just needed to jump a little and I’d have reached it’ Sara said as she tried to snatch the tissue from ava’s hands.

‘Okay tiny, you keep telling yourself that..go get dressed, you are practically naked’ Ava replied as she lifted the tissue above her head and out of reach of Sara.

‘Usually people are telling me to get undressed not the other way around’ Sara said with a smirk.

‘Well I’m not other people’

‘Me being ‘practically naked’ bothers you?’

No, maybe, yes..it’s just your tops wet and see through, I can see everything anyway, you might’ve well not worn anything at all’ Ava said with attitude.

Sara stopped jumping up to reach the tissue when Ava finished her sentence, looked directly into her eyes and smirked.

‘Ava, Is that permission to roam around the dorm completely naked? Sara whispered like a child, biting her lip when she’d finished.

‘NO! That’s what I meant’ Ava replied, once again going red in the cheeks.   
  
‘But you did just say may as well not wear anything? Are you thinking of me without clothes on? Sara gasped in shock sarcastically.

Ava tried to think of a comeback but she couldn’t, she wasn’t before but know Sara had said that she couldn’t help but picture Sara walking around the dorm without anything on...

Yes, she’d walked in on Sara in the shower but it’s not like she saw anything but an outline and yes, Sara was walking around with a wet see-through t.shirt but she wouldn’t know how to react if she came home and saw Sara cooking dinner or making tea butt naked?

Would she find it uncomfortable?   
Would she find it attractive?   
Would she be able to resist?  
Would she be able to convince Sara she wasnt effected by it?   
  
She knew Sara enough to know she wouldn’t be attracted to her, she wasn’t Her type..Ava didn’t really fit into any ‘type’. she was unique.

She gathered Sara was just playing her silly games, after all she already knew how immature and self-centred she was in class and around campus, why would she be any different now?

  
Ava didn’t realise she drifted into deep thoughts till she heard the sound of draws opening and closing from the other side of the room, it turns out Sara had finished trying to snatch the tissue and was now almost fully dressed..

Ava shook the remaining thoughts to the back of her mind so she could carry on with her day without thinking of Sara.

She placed 3 sheets of tissue on the floor and wiped up the rest of the damp, put the waste in the bin, put the spoon she dropped into the dishwasher and started to make a Fresh cup of tea because she’d forgotten she was mid-way through making one when Sara walked out of the the bathroom.

‘Sara do you want tea?’ Ava shouted from the kitchen.

‘No thanks babe’ Sara shouted back.

‘Babe?!?! BABE!!!!!!! DID SARA JUST CALL ME BABE’   
  
Ava practically screamed internally.

Before Ava could work herself up she heard Sara’s keys rattle.

‘I’m going out, don’t wait up for me’ Sara shouted and the door shut.

————————————————————————-

  
It’s been 5 hours since Sara left and Ava was sat on her bed working on some papers when she heard her phone chime.

// zari - ‘come to my dorm, Amaya is out at that part and I have ordered pizza.’  
  
// Ava - ‘not sure, I’ve got papers to finish.’

// zari - ‘oh come on! You’re no fun, we have no assignments due, stop being boring..please’

Although ava had eaten a few hours ago she was still a little hungry and she had so much gossip to tell zari about her new roommate so she agreed.

// Ava - ‘fine, I’ll be ten minutes’

When Ava knocked at zari’s door it was almost nine o’clock, she didn’t even bother getting dressed out of her pj’s and was stranding outside the door in her fluffy grey slippers holding a bottle of dr.pepper.

Zari opened the door and immediately pulled Ava into a hug.

‘I missed you!’ Zari said while squeezing Ava tighter.

‘We saw each other this morning Z’ Ava replied as zari let go of her.

I know Ava, but it’s so strange coming back to my dorm and not seeing you’ zari said as she shut the door behind Ava.

‘Pizza just arrived, grab 2 plates’

Ava put the drink, phone and dorm key on the table and grabbed a plate for herself,  
another for zari and 2 glasses for the dr.pepper.

When she’d poured the drink and She sat in the hardwood floor to begin eating, she started to tell zari all the gossip.

  
By the time she’d finished she and zari had finished a whole large pizza were now sat on zari’s bed.

‘Wait, so lemme get his straight..you walked in on the hottest girl in college naked in the shower, she walked around in just a tee shirt that you could see through, she then called you babe? I don’t see why you’re complaining? This is every man and women’s dream, do you want to swap roommates?’ Zari said to Ava.

‘Z, you know me? My last 2 relationships only lasted for like 3 months and I was only just discovering I liked girls, I’m not flirting with her so why so she trying to hard?’

‘Ava, you’ve not been in a relationship for 4 years so of course you’re nervous, but Sara flirts with everybody that’s just the way she is, why are you so worried? Do you have a crush on her?’

‘NO! Defiantly not, I’ve known her for like 10 minutes.  
I mean, she’s attractive..but I wouldn’t let myself fall for somebody like her, she’s too complicated’

‘What do you mean?’

Ava know what she meant, she wouldn’t want to fall for a girl that every other person wanted to be with, she didn’t want to be that silly teenage girl with a crush she’ll never be able to be with.   
She’s traditional, she wanted to grow up with her love and have a lifetime of firsts (sorry) with.   
Ava was attracted to Sara, but only because she was attractive in looks, nothing else.

‘I don’t know z, she’s not my type’ Ava said as she stood up hoping that zari would get the message and change the subject.

She must’ve picked up on it because zari finished with..  
‘Okay, we don’t have to talk. But don’t judge a book by its cover, she might act all mighty and strong on the outside but there is so much more to her, I can tell.   
Do you want to watch a movie’

As Ava snuggled into zari on the sofa watching imagine me and you, her mind wandered to what zari had said earlier..

‘So much more to her’..maybe Sara wasn’t what Ava thought, maybe deep down she wanted the same as Ava did..maybe she’d been through a few bad breakup and decided it was safer to keep her barriers up..or perhaps this was all in Ava’s head and she really didn’t have a different side and Ava was just hoping.  
—————————————————————————

Ava must’ve fallen asleep halfway through the movie because she was rudely awoken but somebody tapping on her shoulder shouting ‘Ava wake up’.

When she opened her eyes she was met with zari’s she pulled her head back with a confused look on her face..  
‘What’s up z? What time is it?’

‘Um.. it’s 2.34am and amaya’s on the phone’ zari said as she lifted her phone to show Ava..’she wants to speak to you’.

What does amaya want with Ava at this time in the morning? This Better be flipping life of death.

‘Hello’ Ava said in a sleepy voice.

‘Hey Ava, sorry to wake you..I’m at a party with a few people from our class, there’s a lot of drink’ amaya rushed out.

‘You ring me at almost 3am to tell me you’re drunk at a party?’ Ava said irritated.

‘No no, I’m not that drunk, but Sara is..’ amaya replied.

‘Oh! That’s where Sara went, is she okay?’ Ava said, now more awake.

‘I don’t think so? She usually handles her drink well but right now she’s dancing on the table in her underwear throwing items of clothes at all the boys.’

  
‘Oh my god! Text me the address, I’m on my way to get her, make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid..well more stupid’ Ava said as she hung up. 

 

Ava grabbed zari’s coat and ran out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Feel free to leave ideas for future chapters. 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of plot, I’m so terrible at this.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m no stranger to fanfiction, but I’m no expert either.   
> Mature chapters will come later on in the story. 
> 
> If you have any idea’s, drop them in the comments or dm me on -   
> Twitter - @stxphbxby  
> Instagram - @stephdearsley
> 
>  
> 
> Also leave some opinions! ❤️❤️
> 
> All mistakes are my own, but get used to it because mistake is my middle name.


End file.
